pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Energy X
Right Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:09, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Cameron image Can you upload a new image of Cameron since the current one you renamed is from Filb. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:57, March 20, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, I wonder who since TPG can't do it since he doesn't have the episodes and isn't on Netflix and I think L can't do it either. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:02, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Manga images I was thinking... why don't we use chapter images on character pages. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:01, March 20, 2016 (UTC) :Please reply back. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:23, March 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay then. I understand. Ellis99 Volcanion 19:11, March 21, 2016 (UTC) :::Also, I was thinking that we could also do individual Pokemon pages of Pokemon that appear in the chapters too. Like how we do Pokemon that appear in an episode. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:57, March 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:19, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Does Lysandre's Gyarados' page look okay with the image from a chapter? Ellis99 Volcanion 12:34, March 24, 2016 (UTC) :Maybe the best thing isn't put them on pahes then. Ellis99 Volcanion 07:18, March 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Also, ORAS017 isn't ORAS017, ORAS016 is split in two. This is the second halve of it. Ellis99 Volcanion 07:20, March 25, 2016 (UTC) :::It has been stated on Bulba and the Pokespe blog that it is a continuation of it but the chapter was split into two and released on two dates. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:26, March 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::It's true though. I have read it on multiple sites. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:26, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Forum There is a new forum up about dealing with categories. Please feel free to put your opinion on the subject. --Rai 水 (talk) 21:04, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Sorry about that Energy X I will try to do better on picture names from now on Vileplume Viler (talk) 22:08, March 24, 2016 (UTC)Vileplume VilerVileplume Viler (talk) 22:08, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Template X some help. I think don't Aria's pokemon need categories or templates. There are only three. A recurring character true, but is too soon call her rival?--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:32, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Wait scratch that. The rival thing was confirmed. My mistake on that one.--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:36, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Aria is legal, but I think Alain does not need one yet. As there is only pokemon known and he's not confirmed rival.--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:42, March 24, 2016 (UTC) News blogs I will be taking a break form doing news blogs for awhile. I will finish this months news blogs and will be doing a special on the Sun and Moon info which will be out on the 15th of next month. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:07, March 26, 2016 (UTC) We need a template to group trainers together and for Event Pokemon NastuDragneel6 Zygarde 12:49, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Requests For User Rights If you could comment on what you think of me running for rollback, I'd appreciate it. Here's the link. --Rai 水 (talk) 18:04, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Energy X, why did you remove the photo of the generations? ~~MrLeopold 31 mar 2016 22:42 (UTC) SImplification I think I've found a way the simplify the Pokemon Character temp. I want you to be on guard if something is wrong with it. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:07, April 1, 2016 (UTC) :Could you upload a .png version of Phoebe's Dusclops since we technically use .png's more than anything for manga. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:41, April 1, 2016 (UTC) ::There is this website which will do it in no time, http://www.online-image-editor.com/. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:56, April 1, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:00, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Wild Pokemon sections I've devised a way on how to add the wild Pokemon sections on places in the games. They will be under tabbers as I have tried to think of a way to add seasons and times to the temps and it won't work. I know you don't like tabbers for pages because you say they make the page take time to upload but it's the only way to do it. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:44, April 2, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, I'll do one soon. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:52, April 2, 2016 (UTC) ::If you look at Route 201, you'll see the result. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:12, April 2, 2016 (UTC) :::Thanks for liking it. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:21, April 2, 2016 (UTC) TMs and HMs I have finished adding the TMs and HMs temps to move pages. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:02, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Categories Hey, X. Could you list off what admins and such can do over normal users. I want to know what I can and can't do, because I can't seem to remove categories from some images I uploaded. --Mario101luigi202peach404 17:35, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Oh, sorry. And I don't see how to edit it. I'm unsure what to do (Once again, I'm sorry for asking that first part). --Mario101luigi202peach404 18:52, April 4, 2016 (UTC)